


The Scofield Project; Part three

by orphan_account



Series: The Scofield Project [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the evening of Thanksgiving, Iris asks Barry an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scofield Project; Part three

“So Barry, how’s your pen pal project going?” Iris gently turned the potato in her hand as she peeled it. How was she so good at that? He kept cutting himself on the damn peeler and Iris just used the thing as if it was an extension of her body. It had to be unnatural.

He didn’t answer her at first and looked down at the potato he was attempting to peel. Maybe if he didn’t say anything, she’d never figure it out.

Iris grinned. “Oh my gosh, you’re blushing. You totally have a crush on the guy you’re writing.” Giggles followed her statement. Barry glared at her.

“NO!” He wasn’t gonna admit it to her. “I do not have a crush.” He could feel his cheeks heating up. So he’d send some letters back and forth with Len, and they had gotten to know one another quite intimately, that didn’t mean he was suddenly head over heels with Leonard.

“You totally do, I can see it in your eyes.” She smirked, laid the potato and peeler down in front of her. “Barry has a cru-ush.”

“Shut up.” He shook his head and focused back on the wretched vegetable in his hand. “Ah! Shit.” He dropped the peeler and potato and sucked the blood that welled up from the cut in his thumb. Crap not again. “By time this is over my hand will be covered in band aids.”

“Here.” Iris handed him a clean towel. “Keep it clean and dry it, I’ll go get you a band aid. Oh and Barry, you better show me those letters. Or I’m telling dad you’re writing to a criminal.”

“That’s blackmail!”

“I’m not above that, I want to know who’s making you smile like that. You’ve exchanged ten letters Barry. In one month. Ten.” She got a band aid from the first aid kit.

“So?” He shrugged and allowed her to put the band aid on his thumb. “I’m sure more students achieved that.”

“Uh no. Most of us got two, you got five. Five Barry. That’s almost worrying. Don’t get me wrong, I like seeing you smile like that, but this guy is probably twice your age. Don’t let yourself fall too hard, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I’m not.” He laughed nervously and looked down at his hands. “We’re just pen pals, that’s all Iris.”

“Alright, but I still want to see those letters.” She gathered the peeled potatoes and went to wash them in the sink.

She was never gonna let him live this down. This was going to be one hell of a Thanksgiving..

**Author's Note:**

> This particular series was gonna be a Tumblr exclusive. However, due to popular demand I have decided to make it available on Ao3 as well. If you'd like this to continue please leave comments and kudo's, they're very much appreciated.


End file.
